link's super smash adventure
by supersaur74
Summary: this is my first fic about Green, Red, Blue and Vio (Purple). they are going on an adventure with some super smash bros. brawl mixed in it. so if you like Zelda and super smash Bros. then you should read this fic. oh and this is my first fic hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Toon link's awaking

**Author's note: hey every one this is my first fic and what I want to point out is things that are _italics_ means thoughts_. Oh and I don't own Zelda, Super smash bros. but I do have the right to write. Link: fail dude. Author: shut up!_**

* * *

Once upon a time, four heroes that had the same name and look. However they had different personalities but were called by the color of their tunics Blue, Green, Purple and Red the four forged together by their swords they are powerful. However, by withdrawing the sword are hero released a great evil so powerful the sword is the only thing that can stop him. We shall start from the begging were all great adventures start…

this adventure starts on an island far out in the sea. Man I'm bored. Said a boy in a green tunic. When will my next best adventure be? He said while looking up at the sky. Someday I will leave this island and do something because I am BORED! While yelling a at pig that was too busy eating. Link you call this place boring but it's awesome yo. The little piggy said. What? Link asked. I mean there is free food no threats or dangers and a nice soft. So what that's good for you! Link said while interrupting the pig. Fine I will tell you about a legend that is on the island. Link looked at him with excitement. Now, once there was a sword… can we skip the legend part and get to where the sword is. He said while interrupting the pig again. It's in the forest behind all these trees in a maze but beware there is a curse that will… YAHOO! Link yelled while accidently hitting the pig in the face. He noticed this and was a little scared. Piggy. He whispered. Piggy… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. He yelled while running away from the pig. FIRST YOU INTERRUPT ME THEN YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE YOU WANTED ACTION I'LL GIVE YOU ACTION. The pig yelled while chasing him around the island into the dark forest. GET BACK HERE. Said the pig.

30 minutes later.

Phew huff… huff… huff… I've never… ran that hard… in my life. He said out of breath. Oh crap I'm lost. wait is that a person I'm saved. Said link while running towards the person he saw. Getting closer and closer until he realized that's a monster a moblin and it looks huge! RRRRRROOOAAARRRR! _It must be calling it's friends._ Link thought. And five more moblins came out of nowhere. He was surrounded. Link looked for an exit and found one. There it is. He said and his instincts kicked in. running to the left dodging a sword slice. He rolled in between two of the moblins legs causing them to hit each other and exploded into darkness. Then it was the big one in front of him. He jumped up and flipped over its head and ran completely forgetting about the path he thought of. The giant moblin stupefied at what just happened. It pointed at link with its sword and signaled the other moblins to chase him and the chase was on. But they actually lost him before the chase even started. The giant moblin face palmed then hit a moblin with its tail.

Link kept on running and not looking back then he saw an entrance and sprinted straight for it. That must be an exit. He yelled excitedly and ended up in a hidden grotto. Is that what I think it is? He yelled while looking at an awesome sword. It was nice and sharp with a brow handle and a bright red colored gem incrusted in the center of the handle. That might be the sword the pig was talking about that piece of bacon I should take this sword a cabob him with it. He said while walking towards it. And he was going to withdraw it until a mysterious voice appeared. Do not draw the sword or forever HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! It yelled while link was already drawing the sword. I don't know who said that but his sword is awesome. He said then he started to feel dizzy his vision started to blur then he passed out.

* * *

**yeah that's one chapter down now to important matters like LINK DIED! Link: nnnnnnooooooo that means I don't get to fight... Author: Shut up! well hope you liked this chapter cause there is more where that came from. Link: so I won't stay dead? Author:*Grins* Maybe. Link: *Gulp*.Author: Well read and review and please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three more than needed:

**Author: sorry this took so long for this chapter. I would like to thank Griffemon for the advice. Link: me too. Author: QUIET YOU this is my fic and my thank you note! Link: but i'm the star of it. Author: I can change that. *grins***

* * *

Is he ok. Said a boy in a purple tunic. Well do I look like a doctor. Said a boy in a red tunic obviously angered by the question. He doesn't look like he's dead. Said a boy in a blue tunic. Hey, look a fluterby! Said the boy in purple. It's called a butterfly you idiot. Said the boy in red. Okay yo. Said the boy in purple. Then he got an idea a stupid idea. Hey, how about I hit him with my sword. He raised his sword about to strike the unconscious boy then the boy in red stop him. CLING! Whoa you idiot you could have killed this guy I mean seriously how dumb can you get. Said the boy in red. Then the boy in blue was getting a little annoyed with the two of them. SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Then there was an echo right after and they both went quiet. Now let's wake him up. Said the boy in blue. Here I got an idea. Said the boy in red. WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! Ahhhhhh don't hurt me. Said link. _Wait a minute I have sword._ Link thought to himself. Let's fight. He said trying not to sound scared. No, we're not trying to…. The boy in red interrupted him. Let's go snot ball. Obviously trying to taunt him. Oh, it's on.

After declaring, a fight with the boy in red link and him were with the boy in blue and purple in the audience in an arena then a voice echoed through the stadium. WELECOME CHALNGERS TO A THE BRAWL ARENA. Said a color-changing circle with an emblem in the middle. I AM AN ANNOUNCER FOR SUPER SMASH TORNOMENT THIS IS WHERE FIGHTERS LIKE YOU COME AND DUKE IT OUT SO PUT UP YOUR DUKES. Yo did he say put up your dukes. The boy in purple asked the boy in blue. Shhhh said the boy in blue. NOW THERE ARE SOME RULES. RULE 1: NO STARTING THE MATCH BEFORE I SAY GO._ Why do these people look like me it's kind of strange they've got to be monsters._ Link thought himself. Then the boy in purple thought he heard something and asked. Did you say something? The boy in blue said yes I did here that I wonder who or what that was. He said. Okay you heard that but there is just one thing. Said the boy in purple. What is that? Said the boy in blue. I HAVE TO PEE! He yelled while holding his full bladder. The announcer noticed that the link was not paying attention and said. ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION? Link looked at the announcer and said yeah I am paying attention. He said obviously lying but the announcer bought it. OKAY THEN RULE NUMBER TWO: TO WIN YOU MUST K.O. A PERSON OR GET A RING OUT UNTIL ALL THERE LIFE IS DEPLEATEAD. Link had an astonished look on his face as though he has never fought before except for that group of moblins then the boy in red saw this and grinned at him as he saw his astonishment. KNOW RULE NUBER 3: THERE SHALL BE NO OUT SIDE HELP YOU MAY HAVE FRIENDS IN THE AUDINCE BUT THEY CANNOT HELP YOU IF THEY DO YOU WILL AUTOMATICLY LOSE THE BATTLE. RULE NUMBER 4: IF YOU LOSE, A BATTLE YOU MUST GIVE SOMETHING TO THE VICTORIF NOTHING IS GIVIN YOU SHALL BE DIS QUALIFIED AND BANNED TO A RELAM OF DARKNESS FOR 100 YEARS. Are you serious! Yelled link. YES, I AM SERIOUS IF YOU WISH TO NOT CONTINUE YOUR QUEST. _What quest is he talking about?_ Link thought to himself. KNOW THAT I'VE EXPLAINED ALL THE RULES ARE YOU READY. Sure. Said the boy in red. No way I have nothing to give and I have never fought anybody or thing. Said link. WELL YOU HAVE THAT NIFTY SWORD. But I just got this thing. Link whined. WELL DO YOU REMEMBER THE RULES YOU HAVE YOU GIVE UP SOMETHING OR BE TRAPPED FOR 100 YEARS. Fine let's go. He said unenthusiastically. OKAY STATE YOUR NAMES. LINK. They both yelled. WELL WE HAVE A PROBLEM BECAUSE YOU BOTH CANNOT BE LINK. I have an idea! Yelled the boy in the blue. The one in red is red and the one in green is… SNOTBALL! Red interrupted. No its green I am blue and this is… Vio. Vio interrupted while blue getting a little frustrated. No, it is purple. Said blue. Awwwww. Sighed purple. OK THEN WELL NOW THAT THAT IS SETTELED LET US START THE COUNT DOWN 3... 2… 1… LET IT RIP! Yelled purple and everyone looked at him. OK..._ THAT WAS WEIRD._ HE THOUGHT. FIGHT!.

(FIGTING STAGE: BATTLE FIELD) Green was startled as he appeared in a place with three hovering platforms and giant platform high up in the sky then he gulped. Red came at him really fast with his sword flying towards him then green barely withdrew his sword before red almost slashed his throat. WATCH IT! He yelled. Sorry I will aim for your ugly face next time. Blue face palmed after hearing that comment knowing they all looked the same. Then Green retaliated by thrusting his sword at red and hit him in his arm. Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhhhh! Red howled in pain. Then Green saw this time to strike driving his sword through his heart. Blue watched in complete horror as he witness what just happened almost throwing up he look back at purple as he saw him almost peeing in a another person's cup of lemonade. PURPLE! Blue yelled. Then purple stop as he had a strange look on his face you know that kind when you have to pee then some on bothers you and you have to stop when the pee is just… (**Author: you know what let's just skip this part shall we**)

Green was shocked to realize that he just killed a person the just then he saw a light disappear along with red. Then a small hovering platform that shined a bright white light with red on top of it furious at what just happened. Green had a look of relief, fear, and astonishment in his face. Just then, red jumped of the platform and tried to stab Green he barely rolled out the way then he yelled. Wait didn't he just die? Green questioned the glowing circle. NO IN HERE, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE LIFE THEN YOU WILL SURVIVE. He bellowed. WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO MY EXPLLINATION? No not really. Green answered. Then red finally withdrew his sword form the ground charging at Green. Then Green's warrior instincts kicked in again. He sidestepped and he trip red and he fell of the side of the arena. DANG ITTTTT! He yelled while falling off the stage. Now red was getting real frustrated and when he got off the platform he lunged towards green in an effort to do some damage and he landed a hit. Yes! How do you like them apples? Green howled in pain as his damage went up then red tried for another swipe but link blocked with his sword. Then Green jumped and tried to stab him but he avoided it and then they were just swinging and dodging. Then an item appeared out of nowhere and tripped Green. What in the world? Who would place this capsule here? Green questioned. Then red jumped at him. Green then panicked and threw the red and white ball in red's face and red yelled at him about his face. Then a flash of white and a big round creature came out. It was dark green on its back and was tan on its face, belly and feet. Its eyes where closed as if it were still asleep and had sharp teeth on the bottom of its jaw. Then it yawned and scratched its belly looking around. Then it looked directly at green with a look of unsure on its face then green heard a voice. Where you the one who summoned me? It questioned. Green nodded while having his sword ready. Then he smiled and said I'm snorlax I'm here to… his sentence was cut short by red's blade slashing at him. Hello, this fight is between snot ball and me! He yelled. Green shot a glare his way. Then snorlax looked grumpy. Then an orange beam lit up in its mouth then shot red at point blank. Then he started to disappear and said. The rest is up to you. Then he was gone.

NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! Purple yelled. Why are you yelling! Blue yelled back. I don't know. Purple said while shrugging. Red's body was becoming limp after taking that blast. Are you still alive!? Green asked. Yeah… and now… I am going … to kill… you. He said while taking short breath. Then a case appeared out of nowhere right next to red then he smashed it then a turtle with a helmet came out with hammers in his hand and started to throw them at Green instantly. He kept dodging and then he found a vat and chucked it really hard it hit red where the sun don't shine a tear started to form and he went flying to the side off the arena the turtle looked trying to hold back a laugh but was failing miserable. GAME! The announcer shouted then they were back in the plain white arena and red was ok as if he hadn't just died or something. Then he threw something to him it was a bag he opened it and there were rupees in it 500 rupees to be exact and it was in a bigger wallet. Thanks I guess. Green said. Red glared at him and said. Next time I will win. He said with a little bit of toughness in his voice then blue and purple came down to the arena. You got destroyed. Purple yelled. Then red glared and then chased purple who was obviously faster. Wait until I get my hands on you! He yelled. Then blue face palmed. Can we please at least introduce are selves! He yelled in frustration. I'm Blue the smart one of this team. He introduced. Team what team I never agreed to be on any… I'm purple the person who is um um um. Stupid, a noob, an idiot and can beardy remember your own name. Red said. Yeah that's just about right. He said with a goofy smile on his face. I'm red and I am… he waited for it then an explosion appeared out of nowhere and he said I am the toughest, the strongest, the most handsome… the one with the biggest ego. Blue interrupted. He shot a glare at blue. I am lin… I mean green and I'm… a great fighter. Blue said. Would make an awesome an awesome uh uh uh what is that thing called? A leader. Blue finished. Yeah that's it. He said. Well you don't get on my nerves like these two but you still get on my nerves. Red said not looking in green's direction. Thanks guys. He said getting a little tear eyed. Then they were transported back to a hidden grotto. Hey just where we left off. Purple exclaimed. Then they were surrounded by moblins that where grinning at them and the moblins all charged at them blue looked and said you guys ready? Blue questioned. LET IT RIP! Purple yelled. Then everyone stopped and looked at him. What's up yo? He questioned. Then they charged again and the four of them got ready for an adventure that will lead them to places they have never been through time and space.

* * *

**Author: great for a second chapter. Green: I can't believe you just did that. Author: and I can't believe it's not butter. Purple: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I don't get it. Blue and Author: *face palm*. Red: read and review and if you can tell him what he can improve trust me there is a lot. Author: shut up! read and review pleases no flames. Red: I just said that. :( Author: nobody cares. Red: *withdraws his sword* I'll show you who doesn't care! Author: *gulp***


End file.
